minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 5
Chapter 5: 9 days 'till Christmas... Ujima (Collective Work and Responsibility): To build and maintain our community together and make our brothers' and sisters' problems our problems, and to solve them together “What’s our plan?” G asked as she watched hand sanitizer drain down the kitchen sink she was pouring it in. “G, we just went over the plan-“ Domitron’s reply was interrupted by Georgia hastily explaining. “No, I meant what’s our plan if all of this fails?” Unsure baby blue eyes swept over the small crowd in the kitchen. Their only reply was silence. “Death,” Order laughed, “we get death if this fails.” She smiled, and quickly wrapped her friend in a hug. “Fortunately, this plan is brilliant, so we can’t fail!” Despite the lightness in her tone and the grin upon her face, Georgia felt herself frown. “I-“ “I won’t let you die.” It sounded so desperate. Such a tiny whisper, uttered in the most minute voice available. The brunette squeezed tighter, then let go, back to smiling. “We’re all still together, and that’s what matters!” Domitron nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we just need to work together and everything will hopefully turn out alright.” Georgia sighed. She opened her mouth, but then let it close. Shaking her head, she moved back to slowly draining the house of all the soap. It was quiet again. Faintly, they could heard clatters as AU Domitron worked on whatever he was trying to do. They had stationed Narrator to keep an eye on him, but he hadn’t returned. The other ghosts had spread out to gather the remaining others. Apparently, there weren’t that many. The girl distracted herself by thinking of fun pranks to trash the holiday with. While she still felt bad for disrupting an important holiday, she had no choice. I could set the table on fire. Oh, if they have some whipped cream or spray cheese, I could get it in everyone’s hair! I might roll out all the toilet paper, too, just because that ruins everything. Lost in thought, she didn’t notice the hand sanitizer had run out. She shook it for a moment before catching on and chucking it into the trash bin. “Hey, Wolf? That notebook you took… what was in it?” Order called, currently rearranging the entire spice cabinet. “Oh, it was just a little agenda thing. Times and dates. Company gets here in like two hours, so we’ll need to have the petty tricks set up before then,” Wolf said as he awkwardly tried to dull kitchen knives. “Plenty of time,” L chimed in merrily. While two hours was sounding pretty good to Georgia, she couldn’t shake that knot of worry in her chest. Domi must’ve seen something in her expression, because he walked over to her, gently taking her hand in his and setting down the soap bottle grasped in it. Slowly, he turned G to face him. “No one’s going to die this time. We’ve gone through worse,” he comforted. G felt her throat catch, but still choked out her rebuttal. “No we haven’t. This is everyone. Everyone we know and love. They’ll die. If we fail, it’s all over,” she breathed. Order gave a strangled, panicked yelp and nearly dropped the silverware in her hands. Alarmed, she scurried over the Georgia’s side. “All we have to do is break stuff. We always said we were failures, so let’s make use of that and really wreck the holidays. This will be a team of lovely little losers, and if that’s what needs to happen to save everyone, then we’re already halfway done,” She proclaimed with a smile. The others nodded. G hesitated, but was quickly wrapped in a soft hug. Domitron awkwardly joined in, along with L and Wolf. It felt nice, being surrounded by friends. G felt a small smile tugging at her cheeks. She just held on tighter to her friends. “Right… a team,” she echoed. “You better believe that, G. I only have so many group hugs in me,” Wolf joked, only to give G one more hug. They pulled apart. “We’re doing this together,” Georgia said, gving them a grateful smile. “Don’t just say it. We’re not letting you go until you’re comfortable,” L sing-songed. “We’re doing this together. As a team!” G repeated, pumping a fist. The others cheered. It was time to wrap up this little excursion. Category:Blog posts